The invention relates to a wheel suspension for steered wheels of motor vehicles.
Such wheel suspensions for steered wheels of motor vehicles are often known as McPherson front axles, with the property of a wheel-guiding telescoping shock absorber whose shock absorber tube is permanently connected to the wheel carrier and whose piston rod is coupled on the body side. The steering axle of the wheel suspension is defined here by the upper coupling point of the piston rod and the lower coupling point of the wheel carrier on a suspension arm.
The shock absorber in a McPherson front axle is wheel-guiding, i.e., the wheel contact force applies a moment to the piston rod and thus to the entire shock absorber system. The transverse forces resulting from the wheel contact forces on the shock absorber guides are equalized by the axial offset of the spring axis and shock absorber axis, i.e., an asymmetrical incline of the helical compression spring to the center axis of the shock absorber. The helical compression spring on its upper, body-side spring plate is supported by way of an axial anti-friction bearing and thus turns concomitantly in the steering motions of the wheels with the wheel carrier and the shock absorber tube.
Furthermore, DE 10 2005 001 742 A1, for example, discloses a wheel suspension with a vertical adjustment device in which around the piston rod of the shock absorber there is an electromotive actuator with an inertia drive or ball screw mechanism and a ring-shaped electric motor. The adjusting nut of the inertia drive acts directly on the upper spring plate of the centrally arranged helical compression spring.
The problem is when, as in the aforementioned McPherson front axle, the shock absorber and the helical compression spring turn at the same time in a wheel deflection. This results in that for the steering motion of the wheels the adjusting nuts would turn relative to the remaining actuator and would unintentionally cause vertical adjustment.
The object of the invention is to propose a wheel suspension for steered wheels of motor vehicles according to the generic concept which with integration of a vertical adjustment device in a manner free of transverse forces works with precision vertical adjustment when force is delivered into the body in a manner favorable to vibration engineering.